finding love
by natural-priestesses
Summary: what i fink should have happened after the ep on the 21st soz it a bit late but ma laptop is playin up! damn but sam try 2 make up 2 phil who dont want to talk to her and they go into a room and she tell him how she feels about him! PLEz R


**this is what i think should av happened after the ep on the 21st plez r & r luv ya Sarah x**

thanks 2 laura for readin it before i put it up

* * *

**Finding love!**

Phil stormed out of Sam's office muttering to himself "How dare she tell me off I Got her the result she wanted didn't I? Just because she's a DI doesn't mean she still can't be nice…I miss her." Phil murmured to himself

"Phil talking to yourself now?" Stuart said

"Oh just go away Spew." Phil said and walked over to Jo

"You ok?" Jo asked concerned

"No Sam's just gone and annoyed me and told me off for today hasn't she." Phil said harshly.

"OH shall I take it you and her aren't friends then?" Jo asked

"Well we are friends but since she's become the DI she seems not to want to be my friend." Phil said miserly

"Yeah I know how you feel she's being like that to me but sorry." Jo said

"Don't be Jo." Phil replied, "let's just see how things work out." Phil said

"Yeah let's." Jo answered

A bit after this conversation between Phil and Jo, Sam walked out of her office and walk over to where Jo had her drink and was standing next to Phil.

"Hiya oh thanks Jo" Sam said as Jo handed her a drink "Phil can I please have a word?" Sam asked

"You can have two words the second is off." Phil said

"What's the first Phil?" Jo said giggling madly

"Well it's four letters and is a swear word." Phil said after a few minutes,

"Oh is it piss?" Jo asked

"Got it in one Jo." Phil said Sam looked hurt at what he was saying

"Look, please Phil I have something I should have said to you a long time ago and I didn't mean anything I said tonight." Sam said

Phil looked at Jo who smiled and nodded for him to go with Sam to try and make things up between them. Sam walked out of CID and Phil followed her, she went into the soft interview room. He followed her in and she locked the door behind them and turned to face Phil.

"Look please…" Sam started

"Please what Sam?" Phil asked well-shouted particle

"I think we need to talk. No let me finish" she cut in as Phil opened his mouth to speak.

"If I say I am really, really sorry for what I said tonight and would you come over to mine after the party? If I asked you to and that I think I'm falling in… I think I'm falling back in love with you and you remember when you said you love me I panicked and ran away anyway. Look do you still love me?" Sam said in a soft voice whilst Phil calmed down.

"Yes I do still love you and…I suppose I could come round after the party." Phil said "but can we go and ask them in there if they want a take away? Please." Phil asked while tilting his head at the CID officers who seem to be a tiny bit drunk

"Ok go on then just don't let this happen to often." Sam said unlocking the door Phil turned her round and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

They entered CID again "Anyone want to order a take-away?" Phil shouted over the racket Cid officers were making.

"Yeh go on if that's alright with you Guv?" They shouted back

"Phil's already cleared it with me." Sam said, "So what does everyone want?"

" Indian or Chinese?" Jo asked, "I have both on speed dial." Jo explained everyone laughed

"We'll do a vote." Jack said

"Ye ok then a vote." Neil repeated

"Put your hand up if you want Indian?" Sam asked as four hands when up. She counted them "That's four, five including me, and Chinese?" Sam asked, once she had finished counting the Indian. "And that's four Chinese, so it is Indian so what shall we get, Phil do you still have the menu you showed me." Phil nodded "Be a sweetheart and run and get it." Sam smiled at him Phil got up and left. He came back 2 minutes later with the menu.

"Here if anyone doesn't know what to order." Phil said as he entered, they all looked and found what they were having then gave their orders to Jo.

"Does everyone know what we want?" Mickey asked, everyone nodded ok "Jo you ring seeing as it's your phone we're using." Mickey said to Jo who nodded, picking up her phone she rang up and placed their order.

"They say it should be here in a bit." Jo told them and they all went back to talking and drinking.

By the time the food came, about an hour later, they were all very drunk with Sam and Phil flirting like crazy back to their normal selves everyone thought. They continued to drink some more so they were definitely drunk by now. They all went out into the yard to say "goodnight" and went home. Sam and Phil went home in Phil's Car but as Phil had promise he went to Sam's. Once Phil had turned the engine off he went round to the other side to let Sam out. While Phil locked the car Sam unlocked her frond door. She pushed it open and went inside closely followed by Phil. She made her way into the kitchen and made her and Phil a cup of coffee to see if it would help sober them up a bit.

Sam handed Phil a coffee before he spoke, "Ok you got me here to talk so lets talk." Phil slurred taking a sip of his coffee.

"You do know that was to get you round here with me." Sam said seductively after she had taken a sip, before he could answer Sam put both coffees down and kissed him passionately, before taking his hand and leading them upstairs to her bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Phil pushed her against the wall kissing her hungrily. Sam started to undo his shirt buttons whiles he undid hers once they were off Sam went to his belt undoing that, before moving onto his trousers. Once they were both naked Phil pushed Sam lightly onto the bed and climbed on top of her slowly he went inside her. An hour later Sam and Phil had both climaxed, Sam laid her head on Phil's bare chest and said "We are meant to be together aren't we?"

"Yes, I think we are, and I think that once we first found we liked each other as friends that's when we began to find our love." Phil replied

"Aww you do say the sweetest things you know." Sam said

"Of course I do." Phil answered as they both drifted off to sleep lying with their arms around each other looking forward to their future together…

* * *

So what do u fink plez review Sarah xx 


End file.
